


Слава рукам

by Isaro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Characters is Mature, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После вступления в должность Хокаге, Наруто получает главный подарок в своей жизни, а Саске осознает, что счастье всегда ходило рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слава рукам

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в 2006 году, поэтому события могут ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО расходиться с текущим каноном.  
> Название взято из стихотворения Веры Павловой.

_Слава рукам, превратившим шрам_  
 _в эрогенную зону;_  
 _слава рукам, превратившим в храм_  
 _домик сезонный;_  
 _рукам, преподавшим другим рукам_  
 _урок красноречья , -_  
 _вечная слава твоим рукам,_  
 _локтям, предплечьям!.._  
 _(Вера Павлова)_

Заключительная часть инаугурации подходит к концу. Новообращенный шестой Хокаге произносит речь, толпа рядом ревет, всюду мелькают ленточки, веера и до оскомины знакомые оранжевые спирали. Что именно говорит Хокаге, Саске не слышит.  
Он стоит отдельно ото всех, в тени переулка, тихий и незаметный, как призрак, и думает о том, как пойдет после этого фарса в больницу и попросит у врачей хорошего обезболивающего – боль в глазах и старых ранах по весне сводит его с ума.  
  
Совсем рядом с переулком мелькает розовое платьице, и Саске инстинктивно подается назад в тень, натягивая на глаза капюшон. Но момент проходит, и он усмехается - старые привычки неискоренимы… Даже при том, что Сакура теперь занятая во всех смыслах девушка, и теперь точно не станет кидаться ему на шею.  
Он усмехается и смотрит на фигуру на трибуне.  
Наруто излучает любовь и жизненную энергию. Его растрепанные волосы отражают солнечный свет, соперничая разве что с ослепительной улыбкой. Цунаде что-то говорит слушателям рядом с ним, но Саске может поручиться, что сейчас никто её не видит. Сейчас на трибуне не может быть никого, кроме Наруто.  
Зная, что этого никто не заметит, Саске улыбается.  
Точно так же, улучив момент, пока Цунаде не может его увидеть, Наруто на трибуне складывает руки у рта на манер рупора и кричит: «Я это сделал это, Ирука-сенсей!»  
Толпа ревет.  
Цунаде угрожающе разворачивается назад.  
Откуда-то раздается до безумия знакомый рев: «Наруто, веди себя прилично!»  
Всё, как и должно быть…  
Саске снова усмехается и растворяется в тенях…

  
Он прошел практически полдеревни, и его не заметили. Конечно, за годы после ухода от Орочимару и потом, по возвращении, он в совершенстве освоил искусство оставаться незамеченным. Или, может, просто эта деревня не хотела замечать его. Многие уже не помнили его, а кто-то помнил только одинокого подростка с нелегким характером, но этот тонкий молодой человек в безрадостно-черной кофте с капюшоном был им абсолютно незнаком. Они успешно убедили себя в этом.  
В самом деле, вы же не думаете, что кто-то позволит незнакомому человеку свободно шляться по улицам Конохи, даже в такой радостный день?  
\- Саске! – окликнули его сзади, но он не отреагировал, взбежал по ближайшей стене и понесся дальше, для удобства отставив назад руки.  
Сегодня он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать.  
Он никогда не хотел.  
До больницы он добрался быстро, змеей проскользнул мимо двух чунинов в приемную, подошел к регистратуре и откинул капюшон.  
Девочка за стойкой оказалась новенькой. Она вскрикнула и отпрянула назад.  
Саске вздохнул.  
\- Позовите кого-нибудь из старших, пожалуйста. – Попросил он.  
Девочка, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, потянулась к телефону.  
Он внутренне поморщился и натянул капюшон обратно.  
\- Так лучше?  
Девочка кивнула.  
Хорошо, что ждать пришлось недолго.  
\- Учиха-сан? - Раздался рядом знакомый голос. – Что-то случилось?  
Саске повернул голову.  
\- Здравствуйте, сенсей. Ничего, я хотел только немного обезболивающего.  
\- О, ну тогда пойдемте-пойдемте.  
Врач сделал ему знак и скрылся в коридоре.  
Саске бесшумно двинулся за ним.  
\- Извините её, - вдруг сказал врач. - Она у нас недавно, ещё практически ничего не видела. К тому же, сами понимаете…  
\- Понимаю, - сухо ответил Саске. Ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему.  
Уже в кабинете врача он снял капюшон и позволил медику осмотреть свои глаза.  
\- Болят давно? – Спросил врач, кончиками пальцев кружа у него перед лицом.  
\- Пару дней. – Соврал Саске. Глаза болели всегда. Просто сегодня чуть больше.  
Закончив с глазами, врач провел рукой у него по левой щеке и отодвинулся.  
\- Снимите кофту и водолазку.  
\- Это необходимо?  
\- Если вы хотите, чтобы я вам прописал правильное лекарство, то да.  
Саске подчинился и отключил свое сознание от происходящего.  
Но даже когда он уже был на пути в поместье, неприятное ощущение не ушло. Пальцы врача словно продолжали оставаться на его щеке, шее, торсе и левой руке, изучая и поглаживая то, чего он стыдился. И ни о чем не мог забыть.  
Он задумался слишком сильно и даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Один миг – он бежал по крыше по направлению к поместью, другой – две сильные и очень знакомые руки, обхватившие его сзади.  
\- Поймал! – Весело выдохнули на ухо.  
\- Наруто. – Медленно и мрачно выговорил Саске.  
\- Ага, - ответили сзади.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты будешь отмечать событие.  
\- Верно. - Руки ослабли, но вместо того, чтобы выпустить на свободу, просто развернули его, и Саске оказался с Наруто лицом к лицу.  
Блондин белозубо усмехался, глядя на него сверху вниз. Прошли те времена, когда они были одного роста…  
\- Я подумал устроить вечеринку, а тебя нет. Какая же вечеринка без самого-пресамого лучшего друга?! – продолжил он.  
Саске отвернулся.  
\- Бака. Иди обратно.  
\- Сам бака, - ни капли не смутился Наруто. – Только дуться и ворчать и умеешь.  
Саске не выдержал и хмуро уставился ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты пришел, чтобы высказать мне это?  
Наруто хмыкнул и убрал руки, засовывая их в карманы штанов, отчего хокагевский плащ взметнулся на манер крыльев.  
\- Нисколечко. У меня к тебе, засранцу, дело есть.  
Саске пожал одним плечом, развернулся и обронил.  
\- Ну, тогда пошли.  
В поместье было тихо… как в гробу. Чем поместье, по мнению Наруто, и являлось. Здесь у него всегда начинались приступы боли, не то головной, не то зубной. Он сдвинул брови, проходя в дом, и не смог нормально вздохнуть, пока не дошел до комнаты Саске и не раздвинул двери, ведущие во внутренний дворик.   
Двор был так же тих, но там хотя бы был воздух.  
Наруто сел и прислушался к едва слышным шагам босых ног Саске. Учиха ходил в соседней комнате, что-то тоненько позвякивало, слышался плеск воды.  
Когда он вернулся, капюшон всё ещё был на лице.  
\- Я жду. – Заявил он.  
\- А? – стормозил Наруто.  
\- Дело. – Терпеливо напомнил Саске.  
\- Может, сначала сядешь?  
Саске пожал плечами, подошел и сел напротив.  
Наруто снова посмотрел во двор.  
\- Как ты тут живешь… - неожиданно проговорил он.  
\- Это мой дом. – Ответил Саске.  
Наруто метнул на него быстрый взгляд, и Саске стало не по себе.  
\- К тому же, - продолжил он. – Ты всё равно делаешь всё, чтобы я оставался тут как можно реже.  
Наруто повернулся обратно.  
\- Этот дом убивает тебя.  
Саске вздохнул…  
Наруто не дал ему ответить.  
\- Поверь, я не для того тебя спасал, чтобы ты сгноил себя в месте, где твой ублюдочный братец вырезал всю твою семью.  
Саске поднял руку к лицу и хотел коснуться переносицы, но остановился, разглядывая бледную кожу. Вторая рука, наглухо закрытая тканью, осталась лежать на колене.  
\- Не будем об этом. – С небольшой заминкой ответил он.  
\- Саске, - позвал его Наруто.  
Он не ответил.  
\- Саске, - повторил Наруто настойчивее, передвинулся ближе и ухватил его за руку. Помедлил и другой рукой осторожно снял капюшон.  
Саске не стал смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Посмотри, - попросил Наруто.  
Что-то легло Саске на колено, и он с удивлением понял, что это хитай. На металлической пластинке красовался перечеркнутый неаккуратной бороздой лист.  
\- Помнишь? – тихо спросил Наруто.  
Конечно, он помнил. Он поднял голову.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он.  
Наруто улыбнулся.  
\- Ты сказал тогда… - он отодвинулся, отложил хитай в сторону, взял левую руку Саске в свои большие ладони и стянул перчатку, - ...что не можешь принять его… – большие пальцы его рук скользнули по шрамам на узкой ладони, - ...и ещё ты сказал, что когда-нибудь, возможно, ты сможешь это сделать.. – он остановился, всё ещё глядя вниз. – Мне кажется, сегодня – очень подходящий день.  
Саске понял, что не может пошевелиться.  
И тогда Наруто поднял глаза. Однажды Саске уже видел такой вглял – полный отчаянной нужды и тоски, и в то же время – решимости. Однажды… когда Саске попытался его убить.  
Он сидел, глядя в это удивительное лицо, в эти чистые голубые радужки, на эти кое-где нетщательно выбритые щеки, на губы, которые чаще всего расползались в усмешке, чем вот так – скорбно, сомкнуто слишком сильно…  
«Наверное, всё слишком изменилось», - подумал он. - «И изменилось радикально, если я сейчас действительно хочу этого».  
С этой мыслью Саске поднял руку и нерешительно коснулся украшенного "усами" лица.  
Наруто вздрогнул. Это было почти страшно: в практически полной тишине этого проклятого дома, его мир внезапно сузился до двух кроваво-красных глаз, изучающих его лицо внимательно и отстраненно, и этой холодной ладони, едва ощутимой на его щеке.  
Само время застыло...  
А потом губы Саске шевельнулись.  
\- Нет. – Сказал он.  
…Наруто вдохнул воздух и не смог выдохнуть…  
\- …Ты мог бы подарить мне и новый. – Закончил Саске и усмехнулся.  
И Наруто тут же взорвался смехом.  
\- Ну, блин, ты сволочь! – радостно хохотал он. – А я уж тут… блин…  
«Определенно, идиот», - со смешанными чувствами успел подумать Саске, прежде чем оказался в крепких объятьях, и губы Наруто плотно прижались к его губам.  
Саске выдохнул носом и открыл рот.  
Должен ли он был удивиться?  
Наруто передвинулся и осторожно наклонил его вниз. Оторвался. Заглянул в глаза просительно.  
Саске выдержал паузу и закрыл глаза.  
Да. Когда-то можно было и признать – он нуждался в Наруто так же, как Наруто наждался в нем.  
Он потянулся и обвил шею Наруто руками, позволяя подхватить себя с пола и отнести на футон.  
Когда-то ещё маленькие, но сильные руки качали его, раненого иглами мальчишки-отступника. Когда-то эти руки уносили его, окровавленного, от тела повергнутого Итачи. Когда-то именно эти крепкие руки были первым, что встретило его в Конохе…  
Наруто сел рядом и потянул с него одежду. Впервые за многие годы, Саске не возражал.  
В пустоте мертвого дома их дыхание едва не рождало эхо…  
Губы Наруто были горячими. Они гуляли по уродливой сетке шрамов на его шее и груди, словно они были самым прекрасным, что было в его жизни.  
Они были.  
Не удержавшись, Наруто уткнулся лицом во впалый живот, в чашу между ребрами и выступающими тазовыми косточками, обхватил руками хрупкое тело, прижал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, целуя все: плечи, темные соски, тонкую кожу на сгибе локтя, острые колени, бедра, - всё.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - одними губами произнёс он Саске в шею, стараясь ощутить как можно большую часть его кожи.  
\- Я… - начинает он, и они оба потрясенно выдыхают и замирают.

  
Миг – и, как сжатая пружина, они устремляются друг к другу, начиная танец, старый как мир.  
Боль отвлекает Саске, но её глушит какое-то другое ощущение – сильное, горячее. Он цепляется за плечи Наруто, утыкается лицом в его шею, дышит часто и хрипло. Связки тренированы, но все равно, похоже, они будут болеть потом. Не важно.  
Наруто хочется плакать. Как это ни абсурдно, в день, когда он достиг всего, о чем мечтал, в момент, когда они с Саске наконец-то слились в единое целое, эмоций настолько много, что хочется одного – плакать, вдыхая родной запах.  
Они достигают пика друг за другом. Вздрагивает и напрягается Саске. Мучительно вжимает его в себя Наруто.  
И все. Они здесь. Дом все так же тих, но уже не кажется Саске пустым. Ему кажется, что родители улыбаются ему из теней.  
Он засыпает. И просыпается только ночью, чтобы, выбравшись из-под Наруто, босыми ногами по холодному деревянному полу дойти до места, где началось это их безумие на двоих. Он останавливается, и поднимает с пола металлическую пластинку на тряпичной повязке. На хитае изображен перечеркнутый неаккуратной бороздой лист…  
Он вздыхает и прижимает её ко лбу…

  
Эпилог.  
На следующий день после инаугурации нового Хокаге (которого после этого все безуспешно пытались найти), на монументе появилась надпись. Корявыми красными буквами она гласила: «Наруто любит Саске». К надписи прилагалась бездарная иллюстрация с большим количеством сердечек.  
Наруто, глядя на эту надпись, сиял как начищенный фаянсовый умывальник.  
А Саске медленно выдохнул, развернулся и честно сказал:  
\- Знаешь, Наруто, сейчас я думаю, что лучше бы ты оставил меня у Орочимару.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано 04 сентября 2006 года.


End file.
